Gotas de lluvia
by tinivh-chan
Summary: lo que sucede en nerima , duarante una noche lluviosa


**Copyright : los personajes de esta pequeña historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi , yo solo hago esto por diversión, así que no me denuncien.**

**Notas**

**Nnnn – texto de la autora o narración**

"_kkk" dialogo o conversación_

"_kkk" pensamiento de los personajes._

"_**GOTAS DE LLUVIA"**_

**Era una noche lluviosa en nerima, y en la residencia de los tendo, se podía ver a una chica sola escribiendo en su cuarto sobre una libretita muy común, con rastros de haber estado llorando.**

**(Redacción de akane en su diario)**

Bueno que decir es un noche lluviosa y yo sentada aquí en la soledad de mi cuarto escribiendo en ti mi viejo diario y viendo en la ventana como las gotas de agua resbalaban por el cristal lentamente , una a una , algunas se deslizaban hasta perderse de vista y otras , las más afortunadas se unían con otras gotas , para formar una sola , que fácil es para ellas encontrar su pareja solo basta con un roce por casualidad y se vuelven una no importa si nunca se han visto o si son diferentes ,ese al fin de cuantas para ellas viene sobrando y, sin en cambio para mi resulta casi imposible unirme con una persona en especial , no importa los años que llevemos conviviendo , los problemas que hemos resuelto , o contra quienes hemos luchado , no eso no nos ha logrado acerca ni un solo centímetro y la verdad si una batalla contra a muerte no logra unirte no se que lo hará . hay veces que pienso en darme por vencida , y dejar las cosas como están , pienso que quizás este sea el destino , un destino en el que no estamos juntos ,y entonces cuando mi decisión es firme , sucede una catástrofe y el de nuevo da su vida por mi y llega al fin del mundo por mí y me hace sentir especial , lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza es _"ya cambio , es diferente ME QUIERE .."_ nace de nuevo una esperanza y me dedico a soñar.

Pero ya para ser sincera 4 años de soñar son suficientes y yo quiero algo de realidad, quiero que me vea como mas que su amiga, que piense en mi, que se deshaga de sus demás prometidas, que la situación se formalice o que al menos acepte que me quiera, ya no pido que me ame con que me quiera y lo diga me es suficiente.

Porque yo lo amo, si amo a ese inútil, desagradecido, poco amable, baka, es la verdad y por mucho que me costó aceptarlo. quise luchar contra este sentimiento y perdí la batalla , yo lo quiero como es , con todo y los problemas que acarrea , con todo y que medio mundo quiera matarlo o pero casarse con él , eso para mí no importa estoy dispuesta a soportara la loca de shampoo y sus magia china , a kodachi y su locura o a ukio su mejor amiga ,la verdad ella me cae bien y la entiendo también quiere dejar de ser su mejor amiga ,(quizás lo intenta de la manera equivocada) pero al menos con ella ranma es amable y no la insulta ni la menosprecia como artista, de hecho si en mi estuviera la elección de escoger una prometida para el seria ella , ni siquiera me escogería a mí , porque qué soy yo , no se cocinar , ni coser , ni soy extremadamente bonita, o una artista marcial a su nivel, ya sé lo que soy , soy una gran lista de fracasos. Pero cómo es posible que el me elija si ni siquiera yo misma soy capaz de elegirme.

Y ranma merece a alguien digno del, y de continuar su familia jajaja la escuela avanzaría mas con otra que conmigo. Y después de esto he tomado una decisión cancelare nuestro compromiso, pero que tiene esta vez de diferente de las otras veces que eh dicho esto, muy fácil todo se debe a los hechos ocurridos hoy.

Era de mañana y las pocas horas de este día habían transcurrido fuera de lo común o mas fuera de lo común en lo que a nuestra familia se refiera ya que en ella nada es normal o común , yo lo había ido a despertar pero para variar el ya se había levantado y cuando entre a su cuarto estaba sentado y listo lo salude y lo único que fue capaz de responderme fue un "_ah hola_" ni siquiera me miro así con la cabeza baja , bajo a desayunar apenas y probo su comida cuando se paro y dijo "_bueno disculpen tengo que salir antes_" y se fue , no oyó las réplicas de mi padre y de su papa que decía que no podía dejarme sola y de nuevo salió sin mirarme a la cara , yo trate de alcanzarlo en la puerta y lo único que logre fue oír una suspiro mientras decía "_vamos ranma ya has tomado tu decisión , no es momento de echarte para atrás , solo termina con esto ya _" después comenzó a saltar de techo en techo , y así que tome mis cosas y me fui a la escuela , de camino ni siquiera me tope con shampoo llegue al salón temprano y en la entrada esta yuka y sayuri no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me saludaron , y entonces lo vi venia el con hiroshi y daisuke, los tres venían riéndose a carcajadas y él se veía tan feliz tan diferente a en la mañana y cuando creí que todo había vuelto a la normalidad me vio y la risa se esfumo de su cara solo bajo la cabeza y paso de largo, yo no sabía si ponerme a llorar o correr a furiosa a pedirle una explicación , porque me evitaba porque huía de mi , que le había hecho yo , y así llena de confusión entre a clase , ranma había cambiado su lugar ahora estaba lo más lejos posible de mi parecía que el salón no era lo suficientemente grande para que él se alejara : intente prestar atención a la lección de hoy pero la historia era lo que menos me importaba en ese instante y justo cuando lo volteo a ver tenía una cara de furia increíble y me estaba mirando a mí , nuestros ojos se cruzaron y me perdí en el azul de su mirada hasta que él se volteo hacia otro lado con un aire molestia increíble,,, en ese instante lo entendí el estaba furioso conmigo y yo ni siquiera sabía porque , él no tenía derecho a estar enojado yo no le había hecho nada , bueno aparte de los golpes y los contantes insultos pero solo eran en repuesta de lo que él me decía primero aaah si tan solo pudiéramos entendernos sin pelear, bueno continuo , la clase termino y Salí a comer de nuevo sin él y tampoco había visto a ukio hoy definitivamente era un día raro, al terminar la clases lo estaba esperando quería una explicación y cuando por fin lo vi solo fue para que me dijera "_necesito hacer algo en la tarde vete y no me esperes_" intente que me explicara y buscar su mirada pero el salió corriendo , yo comencé a caminar así casa y sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse , pero mi determinación me impedía llorar ,no, no podía derramar una lagrima mas y entonces me tope con shampoo y ambas caímos al piso. Yo iba a comenzar a reclamarme y estaba lista para su reacción cuando la vi que estaba sonriente y me saludaba con una amabilidad increíble, "_akane ya no necesita preocuparse más por shampoo , shampoo irse ahora ya no tener motivo para querer acabar con akane_" dijo y yo no entendía a que se refería y ella logro ver mi cara de confusión y continúo "_si ahora que ranma irse de aquí y sin ti , shampoo no necesitar pelear , shampoo darse cuenta que chica violenta no impórtale si dejarla así que ya no ser rival _" entonces pude darme cuenta de que estaba cerrando su negocio y "_bueno chica violenta shampoo decir adiós ya que si airén irse shampoo irse con él_" y se fue me dejo ahí parada en estado de shock , comencé a correr a casa y mis lagrimas rodaban, el se iba , se iba para siempre y no había tenido el valor de decirme , pero porque , era por mi por eso estaba tan enojado se iba por mi culpa y él no quería pero … no era tanto así que aborrecía nuestro compromiso que se iba , tenía que hablar con alguien más y cambie de dirección hacia el restaurante de ukio entonces mis temores fueron comprobados ella también había cerrado y solo había un letrero que decía "cerrado permanentemente " dios ya no podía mas todas ellas sabían él les había dicho y a mí no, pero claro que no, y era el motivo por el que se iba y lo más seguro era que no quisiera hablarme y eso no era justo entonces no aguante mas y comencé a llorar de nuevo y corrí a casa , en ese instante comenzó esta lluvia , las gotas se confundían con mis lagrimas , llegue a casa y no había nadie , todos habían salido , kasumi se fue a quedar con una tía y mi padre y tío genma habían ido a entrenar desde ayer incluso nabiki se había ido con una de sus amigas , estaba sola ,corrí a mi habitación me cambie el uniforme y seguí llorando hasta no poder mas entonces tome una decisión, el se iba por el compromiso , así que yo lo rompería le diría que no tiene porque romper el su palabra o faltar a su honor eso lo haría yo haría lo que fuera, me enfrentaría a mi familia y a su padre pero él tenía que quedarse , yo quiero su felicidad porque lo amo, y si esta está lejos de mi entonces así será , si de todos modos el quería irse no lo detendré si no me quiere no voy a obligarlo a estar delante de mí , lo liberare para que le sea feliz por los dos aunque eso termine matándome. Y así se izo de noche el aun no regresa, sus cosas siguen aquí y yo lo estoy esperando mientras escribo en este mi diario.

Oigo unas pisadas en la sala el llego .ha de venir empapado y oigo su voz femenina reclamándole a la lluvia eh insultándola; su transformación es otra de las cosas que no me importan yo lo quiero como es, lo amo no importa sea hombre mujer, pato o gato o lo que sea en lo que se transforme me enamore de el de su carácter. Y una maldición no me va a impedir que lo quiera, lo oigo subir las escaleras y meterse al baño, ya ah vuelto a ser hombre, y sigue hablando con el mismo diciendo cosas como injusto, horrible y deber, definitivamente se refiere a nuestro compromiso y por lo que eh podido escuchar realmente lo detesta, bueno diario llego el momento de que lo enfrente y le diga que se quede, que rompo el compromiso pero que se quede y si no acepta lo dejare marchar de todos modos.

**En eso se ve salir del cuarto a una akane muy decidida, con una mirada fija y con una valentía increíble se dirige al cuarto de su aun prometido y abre la puerta. Para encontrarse aun un ranma que esta empacando su ropa junto con algunos papeles.**

**Akane- **_ranma que estás haciendo _

_**Ranma - **__Akane (sorprendido y sus ojos se le notan hinchados y obscuros al igual que toda su cara)_ yo... yo mmmaah (suspiro) estoy empacando...akane me voy

**Akane** - (conteniendo las lagrimas) si de eso ya pude darme cuenta yo sola, lo que no entiendo es el porqué te vas y aun menos el porqué no pensabas decírmelo

**Ranma - **_Bueno akane yo pensaba dejarte una carta (y señala varios sobres que están en el escritorio) y a la familia donde lo explicaba todo yo (akane lo interrumpe)_

**Akane - **_Una carta ...es lo único que dejas y ahí crees que puedas explicar todo , te vas y ni siquiera tienes el valor de decirlo a la cara, rompes este compromiso como si nada (akane comenzaba a perder la calma y sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir así que tomó un respiro y prosiguió) entiendo ...está bien si eso es lo que quieres vete yo me encargare de decírselo a los demás (esto último lo pronuncia con más calma y hasta intenta sonreír )vete anda este compromiso se ah roto._

_Ranma esta inmóvil, él sabía que akane no podía amarlo, pero no esperaba una reacción así, el se iba y ella estaba…sonriendo_

**Ranma - **_Claro roto (aun en shock) si eso estará bien para ti, ES LO MEJOR CLARO, así puedes quedarte libre y hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras (ranma entre mas hablaba mas perdí la calma y subía su tono de voz) si ahora eres libre corre ve y se feliz con quien quieras_

**Akane ya no entendía nada ranma parecía decepcionado incluso molesto, es que no acaso el era el primero que quería terminar el compromiso y ahora se enojaba, y en ese preciso momento ambos perdieron el control.**

**Akane - **_Claro voy a ser feliz igual que tu no!, por eso te vas, pues no te detengo mas, anda termina de guardar tus cosas, (dijo cada vez mas enojada) es mas yo te ayudo (y comenzó a guardar las cosas en la maleta de ranma)__ "kami no me hagas detenerme ahora ayúdame a dejarlo ir si es lo que él quiere ayúdame kami"_

**Ranma - **_Realmente si ambos seremos felices __"si ella está feliz entonces no me queda más que aparentar lo mismo y dejarla"__ buscaras alguien más y yo hare lo mismo y todos felices"__kami como puedo decir eso mi felicidad se queda con ella, mi vida entera se queda con ella, yo no sé siquiera si podre vivir en cuanto me aleje de aquí."_

**En ese momento akane toma una pequeña caja de latón de una mesita pero por lo nervios se le cae de la mano y se abre dejando salir su contenido , varias fotos en las que la mayoría están ellos dos junto claro no en la mejor pose algunas akane está golpeando a ranma o el le está haciendo caras o enseñándole su lengua pero en todas JUNTOS en definitiva esas fotos no encajaban en la escena y akane queda sorprendida mientras las levanta y la va mirando una a una , los momentos que han pasado juntos bueno y malos pero a fin de cuentas sus momentos y ya no puede más , cae al piso y comienza a llorar sonoramente con la cara enterrada en las manos**

**Akane **_- __"no, no entiendo si no me quiere, si se va para ser feliz que significan estas fotos yo ya no puedo más"_

**Ranma **_– "__no ella ha comenzado a llorar yo... yo no puedo verla llorar prefiero morirme a verla sufrir"_

**En eso siente como ranma se arrodilla junto de ella y le levanta la cara suavemente **

**Ranma **_– vamos akane deja de llorar (dice suave y con calma) _

**Akane** – _pe...pero como puedo dejar de llorar cuando te vas y me dejas y además esta esto (señala las fotos) que es esto que significa?_

**Ranma** – _pero creí que era lo que querías, que era lo mejor adiós al compromiso adiós a mi. _

**Akane** – _como llegaste a pensar eso ranma yo te quiero , y n..No quiero que te vayas a menos que eso te haga feliz y si así es estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo _

**Ranma** – _akane mi felicidad está contigo_

**Y eso fue lo que termino por dejar a akane en shock ella era su felicidad entonces porque se iba**

**Akane** – _pero si eso es verdad porque te marchas…_

**Ranma** – _porque no soy bueno para ti , yo lo sabia pero no había querido entenderlo , hasta ayer que oí una conversación entre tus amigas en la que decían que te e traído mas problemas que alegría y que estabas mejor sin mí , y creo que tiene razón akane desde que llegue solo han pasado cosas malas, mis otras prometidas , desastres tras desastres y tu siempre en peligro_

**Akane** _– bueno es posible que un poco de peligro pero tú siempre has estado ahí para salvarme , siempre_

**Ranma** - _si (interrumpiendo) pero te eh salvado de lo que ah sido mi culpa desde el principio, si yo no estuviera tu jamás te verías en peligro y si me quedo que pasara el día que no sea lo suficiente rápido para salvarte , o si llega alguien y te lastima enserio, yo no sé lo que haría no podría vivir con eso así que decidí mejor irme y llevarme a todos mis problemas y peligros conmigo aunque eso me parta el alma además no soy un hombre completo soy un fenómeno y no merezco que me quieras ah llegado el momento de aceptar que jamás estaré contigo y dejarte ser feliz_

**En eso ranma siente una cachetada que no esperaba y se le queda viendo a akane**

**Akane** – _no digas eso ranma saotome , ya te lo dije te quiero y punto no me importan los problemas. Ni el peligro ni las veces que me secuestren ni tu estúpida maldición, nada me importa , tu eres mi felicidad y si lo que dices es verdad te quedaras porque eso es lo que quiero , a ti, y ya cuando venga mas peligros los enfrentaremos si pero juntos y si aun sigues con la necedad de irte por protegerme está bien vete pero yo iré contigo porque si no ,no entiendo como pretenderás protegerme o hacerme feliz . Así que te vas o te quedas no importa lo que decidas iré contigo porque ranma yo … yo te amo_

**Por fin lo dijo con toda la extensión de la palabra por fin acepto que lo amaba y que no le importaba ni siquiera su maldición y eso había dejado al chico impactado entonces se miraron y los ojos marrones se hundieron en los azules y viceversa , esas miradas decían todo lo que las palabras ya no alcanzaban a expresar todo ese amor reprimido estaba ahí saliendo a borbotones y sin poder detenerlo y cuando ya ni las miradas fueron capaces de decir lo que sentían comenzaron a agachar sus cabezas el sostuvo la barbilla de ella y le limpio las lagrimas que aun quedaban con sus dedos mientras el espacio entre ellos e iba haciendo cada vez más corto , ambos podían oír los latidos del otro y esperaban que de un momento a otro el corazón se les fuera a Salir , el chico casi podía ver las lagrimas que quedaban en las pestañas de la peli azul y cuando sus labios estaba a milímetros de besarse el dijo lo único que para él era cierto**

**Ranma** – _te amo akane_

**Y cerro esa verdad con un beso suave que al principio era inexperto para después volverse algo más apasionado , ese beso era el resultado de tanto esperar de tanto cariño de todo ese beso era lo que ambos hacen tiempo querían pero por orgullo y testarudez jamás habían podido llegar a obtener . Ellos creían que ya nada los separaría hasta que el aliento se les fue y fue necesario romper eso beso por algo un poco menos vital oxigeno.**

**Ranma** – _akane te eh amado desde el primer momento que te vi , y lo último que quiero es separarme de ti así que (buscando en la cajita que aun estaba en el piso juntos a ellos que no se habían levantado, saco otro un poco más pequeña y negra y ayudo a parase a akane) esto me lo dio mi mama la última vez que vino (cuando la abrió adentro había un hermoso anillo sencillo pero hermoso con un entrelazado en espiral y un diamante pequeño incrustado en lo que parecía una mini corona) era de ella así que (se hinco y tomo la mano de akane) quieres ser mi esposa quizás no ahora pero algún día aceptarías casarte ..Conmigo_

**Akane** – _si (con lagrimas en los ojos) claro que acepto mi baka con quien más podría casarme que contigo_

**Ranma** – _te amo mi marimacho violenta_

**Y de nuevo se besaron y así continuaron de beso en beso hasta que a lo lejos se podría ver el amanecer **

**Akane – **_y ahora que haremos , que le diremos a la familia , aun nos faltan dos meses para terminar la prepa y nuestra familia querrá casarnos ya_

**Ranma –** _te diré lo que haremos , yo recogeré este desastre tu iras a tu cuarto aunque yo no quisiera separarme de ti y guardaremos este secreto hasta que terminemos la prepa y entonces nos casaremos para estar juntos por siempre y yo podre cuidar de ti ok_

**Akane** - _ok ranma , por cierto (mirando a las fotos que seguían en el piso) necesitas una más linda , yo tengo una se la compre a nabiki_.

**Así akane le dio un tierno beso a ranma y se marcho a su cuarto a descansar lo que quedara de tiempo mientras el chico de la trenza aun impresionado por todo lo que había pasado en esas horas , recogía sus cosas para que pareciera que ahí no había pasado nada , rompió las cartas que había hecho y se deshizo de los restos al terminar se metió en su futón , sabiendo que nunca más tendría que alejarse de ella, lo de sus otras prometidas ya lo resolvería si es que aun no se habían marchado ya que él había olvidado el pequeño detalle de decirles que siempre no se iba y se quedaba con su ahora única prometida pero como lo dije eso ya se vería después**

**Ya eran las 10am del otro día cuando se oyó el clásico grito de kasumi de "a desayunar" ranma y akane bajaron y vieron que todos habían vuelto en el transcurso del nuevo día ,akane se metió a la cocina mientras ranma se iba al comedor, ellos se veían radiantes y nadie descubriría su secreto hasta que akane trajo la charola con el desayuno a la mesa y …**

**BODA!!!! Gritaron todos al unisonó haciendo tirar a la chica el desayuno encima de ranma , en eso akane se fijo en su dedo había olvidado quitarse el anillo. Bueno ya no había secreto pero que importaba ellos estarían juntos no habría que disimular y no más problemas , mientras se miraban los dos enamorados y sus caras se tornaban rojas granate la familia festejaba con banderitas y confeti , soun lloraba y genma panda sacaba un cartel con "viva los novios" escrito , y kasumi sonreí al igual que nabiki hacia cuantas acerca de la boda y de en cuanto podría vender la noticia , esos a los otros dos nos les importaba así que salieron al patio y se sentaron juntos, ya verían como decirle a sus padres que la boda seria mucho después de lo que se estaban imaginando. Pero eso sería mucho ,mucho después ahora se tenían uno al otro y nos les hacía falta nada más. Unidos como las gotas.**

**Fin **

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA **hola mil gracias por leer esta mm corta historia , es algo común pero nació de repente, en dos horas de increíble inspiración. Es una de mis primeras historias y aun me falta perfeccionar un poco , mi redacción , pero espero que les guste ,as i que rosas o tomatazos , se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. gracias


End file.
